


Beetletown (This title will most likely change)

by ErisAndEntropy



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Hadestown And Beetlejuice Crossover AU, I was upset by the lack of furies in Hadestown so they’re here now, a weird idea that hit me at like two am, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisAndEntropy/pseuds/ErisAndEntropy
Summary: Beetlejuice was a strange man. Well, not really a man. He was an Erinys, otherwise known as a Fury. Erinyes were Hades’ guards. His foremen. They quelled riots and punished those that stepped out of line in Hadestown so that the boss didn’t have to. Beetlejuice enjoyed his job, but he’d been doing it for as long as he could remember. He was bored. So, when an assignment came to him to escort a couple making an attempt to leave Hadestown came to him, he jumped at the opportunity. It was new. It was different.The couple’s failure left him with another opportunity. One he couldn’t pass up. A chance at something truly new: freedom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is my first fic on AO3, so do your best to be kind please! I do not own Beetlejuice or Hadestown. I don’t have that kind of talent or money. Hope you all enjoy this!

The poet looked back at his lover and Beetlejuice couldn’t help but let loose a cackle. “Looks like your deal’s off, kids!!” He watched the aftermath of the glance with slightly sadistic glee before turning to his fellow furies, only to find that they were no longer there. 

“Well then, that’s just rude. Leaving a guy all by himself halfway to the living world.” He muttered to himself. Then it hit him. He was halfway to the living world. There was no one around. Rusty gears turned within his mind and a grin spread across his face. “I’m sure the boss won’t mind a few more souls being sent his way.” He began flying as fast as he could away from Hadestown. Toward the light of the world above. 

It wasn’t long before he found himself coming out of a train tunnel. He looked around in faint wonder. He’d never seen anything like it. Snow beginning to melt off of leafless trees, grass beginning to turn from brown to green, and a train station filled with people. He made his way to the station, but none of the people seemed to notice him. They were all staring at the tunnel. He chuckled to himself. “They’re waiting for Persephone.” The melting snow and growing grass meant she was on her way. He decided to try and blend in with the crowd. 

No one seemed to notice as he pushed his way into the crowd. Not one eye focused on him, which was odd to him. He was used to people looking at him with fear and averting their eyes the moment they saw that he’d noticed them. Not being seen frustrated him, but he could deal with it for now. They’d see him soon enough.

Beetlejuice continued with that train of thought until a hand landed on his shoulder. He immediately whipped around to see who had touched him and found himself face to face with Hermes.

The god in front of him smirked. “You’re rather far from home, aren’t you?” He asked coolly. “What’s one of Hades’ precious guard dogs doing so far from the underworld?” His grip on Beetlejuice’s shoulder was surprisingly tight for a man that looked so old. Of course, Beetlejuice knew better than that. 

“Oh, nothing much. Just checking out what it was that those two love birds wanted to get back to so badly.” He said with a grin. “It’s a shame they didn’t make it, it looks like spring’s almost here.” He tried to remove himself from Hermes’ grasp.

Hermes released the creature with a look of sadness in his eyes. The god sighed and shook his head. “Try not to cause too much trouble, will ya? There’ll be mourning for them.” He looked Beetlejuice over. “Remember, this isn’t your king’s domain. You play by the rules or I drag you back to Hades myself, am I clear?” 

Beetlejuice continued smirk and nodded. “Crystal clear. Besides, it’ll be difficult to cause trouble when no one but you seems to be able to see me.” His smirk didn’t fade in the slightest. “Persephone should be getting here soon, so I’ll be off. I don’t think she’d be too pleased to see me.” As if on cue, a train whistle began blowing and Beetlejuice pushed his way out of the back of the crowd as they pushed forward to see her. He grinned and slipped and into the woods. “As if I’m scared of him.” He muttered to himself. “I’m going to have fun with this.” And he made his way deeper into the woods, looking for someone to mess with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice meets a little mortal with some surprises abilities. 
> 
> ————  
> This was supposed to be posted much sooner, I am so sorry. But here we go. -Eris

Deep in the woods a young woman, dressed from head to toe in black, wandered. She was far from her home, but she knew this path well. She smiled as she saw the snow beginning to melt off of the branches around her. “Spring? Huh. Looks like someone finally talked some sense into the gods.” She chuckled to herself at the thought. “Or Hades got fed up with his wife. Either way, something’s changed.” She smirked and continued her walk. 

Beetlejuice floated through the forest. He did his best to not be entranced by the world slowly coming to life around him. He had never seen anything like it. “Don’t go gettin’ sappy now.” He growled to himself. He continued looking through the trees. ‘There has to be something interesting out here.’ He thought. 

A hint of movement caught his eye and he made his way toward it. His eyes landed on a young woman. She was both similar to and completely different than all of the people he had seen in Hadestown. She had the dark clothes, the pale skin that looked like it hadn’t seen the sun in centuries, and the dull eyes, but something was different. Behind the dull, unhappy eyes, there was something else. A faint mirth. A dark, barely noticeable mirth, but it was there. She looked nothing like the people she had seen at the train station, but she didn’t quite look like one of the dead. 

The fury smirked, perching himself on a branch to observe this girl. He didn’t bother hiding. It’s not like mortals could see him anyway.

Lydia looked up when she noticed movement in the branches. “Oh, are the birds already back?” She asked herself as she did, then her eyes landed on something quite interesting. “What the hell are you doing?” She asked the well dressed, if a incredibly raggedy, man in the tree nearest her.

Beetlejuice nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. Correction, he did fall out of the tree, but he quickly began floating and tried to pass it off. “Well, that certainly makes things interesting, doesn’t it?” He says with a too-wide grin. “You got some god blood in ya, kid?” 

Lydia let out a laugh not dissimilar to the cackles of Beetlejuice’s kind. “Hardly. I take it you’re not mortal, then?” She noted, motioning to his floating self. “Not a god, though. You were surprised I could see you. Monster or demigod?” She asked. 

The fury chuckled at her frank analysis. “Closer to a monster, kid. I’m an Erinyes.” He floated down to eye level. “And there’s no way just some mortal would be able to see all this.” He gestured to himself, floating up lazily. “Not without being dead, anyway. You’re not dead, are ya? You look like you’re about halfway there.”

The human chuckled darkly. “Not yet, sadly.” She looked at him. “You’re a bit far from the underworld for a fury. You here to finally give me my ticket, or do I have to do something drastic first?” She asked, another dark spark lightning up her eyes. 

Beetlejuice looked her over “Why the hell are you so eager to die? Shit sucks for mortals down there. Especially when they choose to go.” Confusion was clear on his face. He’d never seen a mortal so eager for anything, let alone for death.

“That’s a no then. Damnit.” She rolled her eyes, clearly avoiding the question.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short little thing! More will be coming, this is just an introduction to see how it goes.


End file.
